


Marriage

by elenam



Series: A to Z [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Definition: The legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> M is for marriage! I hope you enjoy this version of Lyatt, the one we all dreamed to see in the show!

It was funny how Wyatt thought that after Jessica died, he was done. He was done with relationships, done with women in general, and certainly done with marriage. He had had one love, one wife, and she would be the last.

But he was certainly not prepared to meet Lucy Preston and, if he was honest with himself, something had changed in him the second he had opened his eyes, a long time ago, in that visitor room at Mason’s, to see a confused and jittery young historian asking him to stop calling her Ma’am. There was just something in her eyes that had taken Wyatt aback and it had never stopped ever since. That something in her eyes had been enough to make every walls he had built around his heart for five years go crumbling to the ground. All his convictions fell down in one swift motion as the woman made an entrance in his life.

It wasn’t easy, to build something between them two. The first time Wyatt realized his feelings for his colleague, somewhere in a cabin with two famous criminals getting at it right next to them, it felt like a complete betrayal to his deceased wife. He wasn’t supposed to feel something again, never. He felt like he was cheating on Jessica by simply having these thoughts. Thoughts Wyatt had decided he was going to do everything in his power to suppress. He had decided he never wanted them to go farther than just that, thoughts. It must have been why he had been so intended on specifying to Lucy that he had only been playing a role in that cabin when he had kissed her. Those words might have been the biggest lie he had ever told. Still, lying to himself as much as he had lied to Lucy, he told himself he would stick to his plan; find out Jessica’s killer and bring him to justice.

But once again, the plan he had made was completely forgotten when Lucy got kidnapped by Flynn and it turned his world upside down. The guilt and the raw need to find her, to hug her, was so upsetting that it nearly threw Wyatt off the edge. He wasn’t in control of what he was feeling anymore and no matter how hard he was trying to suppress it, there was nothing he could do.

That must have been why he later elaborated that ill-fated plan to stop Jessica’s supposed killer from ever being born. Because he owed it to her, yes. Because Jessica deserved a better fate than what she got, yes. But also because he needed something to concentrate all his energy, in order to forget that he was starting to do exactly what he had promised himself he would never do; fall for someone else.

He didn’t know if he needed to call the plan a success or a complete mess. Nothing had gone according to the plan, hell broke loose, Jessica wasn’t back. But at the same time, it had given him a gift; to realize that he still had a purpose in life and that maybe, what he had been doing the past five years wasn’t what Jessica would have wished. His wife had been someone incredible and deep down he knew she would have been disappointed with what he was doing, trying to avenge her no matter what, taking no precautions and having it cost a man his life. 

Plus, he knew he had hurt Lucy when he had told her about his intentions that night. About how he was willing to risk coming back to a world where she didn’t know him. How he was willing to erase her from his life for someone else. Yet, Lucy had been so supportive and had understand it was something he needed to do, had even offered to help. That had been even more upsetting for Wyatt and had made his decision harder. To have her kind of sacrifice herself for him had somehow been harder than if she had just yelled at him for being stupid. And it made him fall for her even more. He had a lot of time to think about all that while he was seating in that cell, paying for his time travel crime.

After they got the chance to see each other again, when they were back on missions together, they were finally in a good place for a couple of days, or more precisely until Lucy’s mother dropped the Rittenhouse bomb, minutes after they had almost kissed, and minutes before Wyatt was about to admit all his feelings to Lucy, once and for all. 

Their relationship had been put to a stop for weeks because of Rittenhouse. They were forced to chase Emma throughout history while at the same time Lucy was ongoing an investigation from the NSA to make sure she wasn’t a spy among them, something Wyatt always thought was ridiculous, unnecessary and a complete waste of time, especially for him who couldn’t talk to her apart from missions for weeks!

When it was finally over, Lucy moved from the top security hotel room the NSA had provided temporarily for her to Wyatt’s apartment and the two of them became inseparable. Still, they waited another three months until they finally allowed themselves to cross the line. An imaginary line on which they had been walking on its edges for months and months, but had never had the courage to cross until that moment; one of the best moments of Wyatt’s life. A moment that changed their relationship for the better in just one kiss. A moment he would cherish forever.

It was funny when he thought about it, about how the definition of marriage was the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship. If he looked back, Lucy and him had been in a marriage for a long time now, longer than they had been officially dating. They had always been there for each other, completing the other so perfectly; him, the reckless hothead and her, the bossy know-it-all.

So that day, when Wyatt passed by the jewelry and he saw it; a ring so perfect that it felt like it had been made for no one else than Lucy, he realized that no matter what he had thought before, about never wanting to marry again, not even wanting to date, that didn’t hold anymore. Because he was already in a marriage with Lucy and had been for a long time. 

It was just about time they’d make it official.


End file.
